Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis
by BassDS
Summary: Geo and Sonia must step up to protect not only earth, but the entire universe from a black hole ravaging everything. The cloaked being reveals himself along with his group in their plot to control all, as Solo must also face a ghost from his dark past.
1. Impending Blackness

BassDS here once again, and this time I bring you the first chapter to the newest installment of the Star Lovers series: Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis. I intend for this fic to set up everything needed for Star Lovers 4, and I also hope it gets you all excited as well, with things being taken to a whole new level. So I present to you all the first chapter of Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis.

Also, I've posted a new poll regarding Star Lovers 4. Check it out and vote.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.1 Impending Blackness

A young figure in a dark cloak stood in the realm of darkness her master has crafted, as she looked out at the earth through a portal as a taller figure came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait in due time, child, and you shall find the one you seek. But remember, to seek out that individual, you must help me in what I wish to desire, and eliminate all of my enemies." He grinned from under his hood.

"Yes, superior…I owe my life to you for saving me…I shall do as you say." She said meekly as she twirled some of her white hair.

"Excellent. Your patience will be rewarded in time, but for now, bide your time until the moment is right." He said walking away as she stared out through the portal.

"_Solo…" _she thought to herself.

* * *

Six months have passed since the Crimson Order ordeal, but life has been returned to normal, as a celebration of life has passed, and preparations for a new life to enter the world are being made.

Geo Stelar had celebrated his 13th birthday, after risking his life once again to protect the earth, the last threat to come from the Crimson Order, a band of EM creatures that brought deception and betrayal in their wake. During the struggle, Sonia Strumm, Geo's girlfriend was caught in the crossfire, as the Order attempted to brainwash her into being their queen, until it backfired, awakening the pain and sorrow of her heart from losing her mother, allowing her inner darkness to take control. A true struggle of the hearts, Geo did everything in his power to awaken the real Sonia, and through their combined efforts, defeated the darkness within Sonia's heart. In their eyes, even though the planet was at risk, their love for each other was tested to new limits.

As Geo's birthday winded down, Arthur Eos, more commonly known as Ace, prepares for his first child with his lover Queentia, who were both a part of the notorious organization, Dealer, until Ace defected, and after Dealer had fallen, they reconciled their relationship.

"I hope you like it, Tia." Sonia said handing the young woman a package as she opened it, revealing a small, blue blanket.

"Thank you, Sonia. And I appreciate the gifts you all brought as well." Tia said as she turned to Luna, Zack and Bud: Geo's classmates from school, of course Bud was busy at the food table, knowing his appetite.

"Well I picked out the crib myself. We don't want the baby to have any sleepless nights." Luna said as Zack added in. "Especially if it keeps you up all night, as well."

"I think Bud's just here for the food." Ace joked, looking over to the young teen eating away at the buffet.

"Bud, honestly; how can you eat so much?" his EM partner, Taraus asked.

"Bud…" Luna growled.

"Some things never change." Geo thought as he headed outside to the balcony as he stared up into the skies as the stars shone brightly.

"Something on your mind, Son?" came a voice as Geo turned around to see his father Kelvin walk up beside him.

"More than you known." Omega-Xis said as he appeared from his VG hunter.

"It's been six months since that day, dad…I know that fight is over with…but this calm might not last long." Geo said.

"Yea. We still don't know who that guy in the black coat was." Mega added in.

"I see what you mean…everything peaceful all around you, but you know that something exists that can disrupt that peace." Kelvin said as he walked over to his son.

"But I know whatever happens, you'll find a way through it, Geo" he smiled.

"Thanks, dad." Geo replied.

"Now then, I believe there's a girl on the first floor that's waiting for you." Kelvin laughed.

"D-dad!" Geo said as he blushed a bit.

"_Smooth, Kelvin, smooth." _Mega thought as he chuckled.

Geo headed to the exit as he stepped outside, and turned to see a young girl around his age, her pinkish-red hair starting to grow a bit past her neck.

"Sonia, you look…beautiful." He said as he was mesmerized by her look.

"Do you mean it, or are you just saying that to make me feel happy, Geo Stelar?" she said as she walked over and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You know I do." He replied as he kissed her back.

"Ok, easy, you two; You're making me sick." Mega said.

'What's the matter, Omega-Xis? A weak stomach?" Lyra laughed as she appeared out of Sonia's hunter.

"Yeah, a weak stomach when you're around." He said, and was swiftly replied by a smack on his head.

"Care to say that again, mutt?" Lyra said.

"No. Perfectly fine here; no problems at all." Mega said, fearing retaliation from the harp-shaped FM-ian.

* * *

"Hmm…The galaxy seems…too quiet for some reason. It worries me." said a green wave being with armor and an odd crown on his head; a red cape covering his body.

"King Cepheus," said another wave being entering the room. 'We've begun the finishing touches on the radio towers from the supply we received from earth. We should be done within a day."

"Thank you for the update. Also, please inform watch to keep an extra eye on the galaxy. I feel a bit uneasy, and I can't shake this feeling.

"Consider it done, your majesty." He said as he left.

"Geo Stelar, if anything should happen, I hope to call upon you for assistance, my brother."

* * *

"The time is finally right to make our next move, my comrades. But as of now, young Stelar is still immature, I wish to test his power more…" the superior said.

"So…exactly how do we do that?" one of the others said,

"I will test him myself, along with our newest member, as for our other plan…" he said as he was cut off by another figure."

"Leave that to me." He said standing up as he removed his hood; revealing his face with a devilish grin, as well as his black hair.

"Very well…do as you wish to accomplish your mission, Void"

* * *

"Geo…this night has been perfect. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Sonia said as they walked back home through the park; their arms intertwined as their hands remained clasped together.

"I just want to do everything I can to keep you in my life. You're too precious to me, if I lost you, I don't know what I would do.

"You know you don't have to worry Geo. I will always be with you. You're the one I truly love; nobody else. You mean so much to me than you know."

They stopped as they looked up into the night sky.

"It's so beautiful…isn't it?" Geo said.

"Romantic as well…" she said as she gave him a kiss, and as they parted, a strong gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and threw them back,

"Sonia, are you okay?" Geo asked helping her up.

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Just what was that?" he said, then felt an odd presence as they turned around, seeing the superior behind them.

"Geo! It's him!" Mega said as he appeared out of the VG Hunter; along with Lyra.

"It's the guy that appeared in Castle Crimson…" Geo said.

"Correct. But I feel it's time we're properly introduced, young Stelar." He said removing his hood; his long, silver hair going down his back; his white skin complemented his red eyes, staring the two down. "I am Xenex."

"Geo…" Mega said.

"On it. Transcode 003: MegaMan!" Geo said as he began to merge with Mega, as he appeared in his EM wave human form. "Sonia, get to safety…this guy is strong…" MegaMan said to her.

"Hope you don't mind. I brought one of my young pupils with me." He said as another figure appeared behind him; the coat conforming to her feminine body.

"Geo, let me help!" Sonia said as she called to her boyfriend,

"I'll be fine. Go get Ace!"

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Xenex said as he snapped his fingers; forming a dark barrier trapping them inside.

"This is merely a test of your abilities, but as I already possess the data of your girlfriend, I wouldn't mind seeing that majestic transformation of hers again. It may prove useful to me."

"You aren't laying one hand on Sonia!" MegaMan said as the SonicSword battlecard formed on his arm and tried to attack Xenex, but the coated female intercepted the attack, retaliating with blades of ice formed in her hands.

"What…is she?" MegaMan asked himself as he landed.

* * *

"Just you wait, Stelar…I'll get stronger…and stronger!" Rogue said as he slashed the Laplace blade at huge rock formations; intent on finding a way to increase his power to surpass Geo's newly acquired Star Blazer mode.

"I will make that power mine," he said as he prepared another strike as he felt a spike of dark energy in the air.

"This power…it's strong…" he said as he felt the massive energy, then felt Geo's as well.

"This looks like it'll be fun.' He said as he vanished.

* * *

"King Cepheus! The planet is in danger! A black hole as formed in the Quartz Galaxy! The planets there…they were completely eradicated!" one of the messenger said to Cepheus. "We've determined the hole is moving towards both Planet FM and New AM!"

"It's as I've feared…that feeling that's been plaguing me was right. We are all in danger…" he said to himself as he raised his head. "Prepare to evacuate both planets! We shall go to our brother, the planet Earth, and seek out our comrade!"

"Yes, your majesty!" the messenger said as he hurried away.

"Geo…I pray that you are the solution to this crisis…" Cepheus said.

* * *

"You are pitiful!" the coated female said as she kept deflecting MegaMan's attacks with her frozen blades.

"Grr…" MegaMan said as he felt to his knee.

"Guitar Strings!" called Harp Note as she fired her attack at the girl as she dodged it. "Leave my Geo alone!" She said as she stood in front of him to protect him.

"Sonia…"

As the girl prepared to attack, a red beam tore an opening in the barrier as Rogue landed inside just as the hole closed up.

"Now…things are interesting…" Xenex said as Rogue formed the Laplace blade in his hand.

"I don't know who you two are, but MegaMan is mine to finish off, no one else's" he said as he looked the two down.

"As I promised, he is all yours, my dear." Xenex said as he back up and she moved up closer.

"I've waited for this…for a long, long time…Solo…"

"I don't even know you. You're delirious." Rogue said.

"I'll teach you!" she said as ice in the shape of a diamond formed in front of her, and smashed it to pieces with her fist as the shards honed in on Rogue; damaging his visor and cutting his wave suit up.

"Ahh…What the hell…" he said as he tried to calm the pain down.

"Diamond Dust!" she said as she clapped her hands as a cold wind with icicles circled Rogue; dealing even more damaged to him.

"Rogue!" MegaMan called out to him.

"I'll make you hurt…I'll make you pay!" she said as she kicked Rogue while he was down; causing his waveform to cancel.

"What the…hell…just…who and what are you?" Solo said as he struggled to get up.

"You are so dense…need a reminder!?" she said opening the front of her coat; revealing a black tank top as she pulled the side of her top down a bit, and sitting at the top of her right breast was the Mark of Mu.

"No…it…can't be…" he said as a shock look formed on his face.

"Finally sink in yet?" she said removing her hood to reveal her long, white hair and her yellow eyes as she stared Solo down.

"Se…Seira…"

"Come, my icy one, we still have much to do. I promise you will exact your revenge soon enough." Xenex said as he opened a dark portal.

Seira move her hand and held Solo's chin. "I'm not done with you…not by a long shot." She said pushing him back to the ground as she followed Xenex back to the Dark Realm.

The energy field faded as Geo and Sonia canceled their wave change and ran over to Solo.

"Solo, just who was that?" Geo said trying to help him up.

"None of your damn business!" He said pushing him aside as he limped away.

"She tried to kill me, and almost killed you. As far as I'm concerned it is my business." Geo said as Solo looked up the starry night sky.

He paused for a minute, and then spoke. "That girl…is Seira, a Murian like me…she's…my wife…" he said as a line of blood trickled down his head.

* * *

Mega: Solo; married? What's up with that?

Sonia: We still don't know everything about Solo…but to think of this…

Geo: we can worry about that later…I have a feeling Xenex is connected with what Cepheus told us. We can't wait time dawdling. We have to do something.

Next Time:

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis:

Ch.2 Blood-stained Past

Solo: Seira…how are you still alive?

Ok, I'm guessing you all really weren't expecting that, were you? Well like I said, things will be heating up as this story sets up everything for Star Lovers 4, so I figured why not go ahead and throw it a plot twist like this? I hope this story really gets everyone excited for when I write Star Lovers 4, so I'm out until Chapter 2. Read and Review everyone.


	2. Bloodstained Past

BassDS back once again with a new chapter of Black Hole Crisis for you all. One thing I want to say is, I apologize if this story seems kind of rushed, I'm trying to get back my action writing vibe, which was due to working on Mistake for so long after SL3 ended. If this story feels rushed to you, please let me know and I'll do what I can to fix it. I don't want to expose all of you to a badly written story, kind of like how all the chapters to the first Star Lovers was written. Once again, let me know if this bothers you, and I'll do my best to fix it. I guess you can say its bit of a dry spell. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of Black Hole Crisis.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.2 Blood-stained Past

"What?" Geo asked, not believing what his ears had heard.

"You heard me…she's my wife…" Solo replied as he tore part of his sleeve off and wrapped it around his forehead to stop the blood.

"I want some answers, Solo. Tell me who you really are." Geo added.

"None of your damn concern." Solo said as he walked away.

"I never imagined this." Lyra said.

"You and me both," said Mega. "This is all confusing."

"Geo, are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" Sonia said as she helped him up.

"Yea Sonia, I'm fine." He said as he rose. "Let's get back to Ace and get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Void walked down a dark hall as he contemplated his next move.

"Those fools don't suspect a thing. It won't be long before all of them are out of my way, although the Murian girl could be a problem." He said entering a dark room.

"But with my plans, nothing can possibly stop me…" Void said as another spoke to him.

"I really hope you know what you're doing. If you blow this, we'll both be erased from existence." said a voice from behind Void as he moved from the shadows, completely hooded.

"Hmph. Come now, Lanix. Have some faith in me. We'll soon get what is ours."

Xenex appeared in the main room of the dark world with Seria by his side; the other two members of the sinister group converging to meet with them.

"I take it Void has done as we instructed?" Xenex asked as he and Seira sat down, along with the other two.

"Yes. But, we also assigned Lanix to keep an eye on him." One said.

"Thanks to him, he also controls the black hole that is currently moving towards Planet FM and New AM." The other replied.

"But Void can't be trusted. He hasn't been with us for that long. Who knows what motives he has for taking up this mission." The other added in.

"Hehehe…do not worry. If he does turn out to be a traitor to us, we won't have to do a thing. MegaMan can do the dirty work for us."

* * *

"Well…I gotta admit, I never expected this." Ace said as he got up from his chair.

"The thought of Solo being married actually creeps me out." Zack said.

"Well let's not forget, there isn't much recorded data on the history of Mu or the Murians." Acid said as he appeared near Ace.

"So…what now?" Bud asked.

"We have to stay alert is what. We don't know exactly what Xenex is planning, and now that Solo is involved, the risks are even greater. He could try to go after Seria." Geo said.

"I wonder…how that even happened to him…" Luna said.

"Only Solo knows, and right now, he isn't talking." Mega added as the computers began to show a garbled image.

"What the?" Ace said as he attempted to keep the connection open as the video became clearer.

"Geo Stelar…I require you assistance." Said the voice as Cepheus appeared on the screen.

"Cepheus, how's everything been?" Geo asked moving to the screen.

"Not good. We need your help." He said. "Right now, a huge black hole is approaching both Planet FM and New AM. If they are destroyed by this monstrosity, it will only be a matter of time before earth shares the same fate as well." He said as Ace brought an image of it on screen.

"He wasn't kidding! That thing is huge!" Ace said as he began to have the computer perform a more complex scan of the hole.

"It is actually the world of the Wave being known as Sirius, which I have known for a long time, but he is a kind and wise ruler, and this isn't his nature. I feel something is wrong."

"You could be right. We're having some problems here on earth as well. They could be connected." Mega added.

"Please, hurry to Planet FM so we may prepare on how to deal with this situation. If we fail, it could mean…" he said as the transmission was lost.

"Cepheus! Cepheus!" Geo said as Ace tried to pick up the transmission again.

"Geo, please tell me you aren't going…" Sonia said with a worried look on her face as he turned to her.

"I have to, Sonia…if I don't how knows what'll happened.

"Then I'm coming with you too. There's no point in me staying here with that hole sucking everything into it." She said.

"Same here. You need all the backup you can get." Ace added.

"You go on. Bud and I can handle anything that comes our way." Taurus said as Bud nodded.

"I'm counting on you then, Taurus." Mega said as he looked over at the being that was once his enemy.

"Ok…We'll do it together." He replied as Sonia grabbed a hold of him as Luna began to glow red with jealousy.

"And that…just leaves Tia…" Ace said to himself.

* * *

Seira looked down at earth from the dark portal in her room as Xenex entered.

"How are the sights today, my pupil?" he said as she turned around with an angry look.

"Why? Why did you make me leave? I could have finished him right there!" she said angrily.

"Because you are not yet ready to face him fully…you still have much to learn."

"I don't care about all that! I want Solo to suffer…for practically leaving me for dead!" she said as a blade of ice formed in her hand and charged Xenex; only to have him break it and held her against the wall by her neck.

"You forget, if it wasn't for me, you would be dead. You really should learn to control your anger. It's not how a princess should act." He said as a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"H…how do you know?"

"I know so much more than that…" he grinned evilly.

* * *

"How…how is she alive…?" Solo thought as he sat atop a rock going over everything in his mind.

"Solo…" came a voice as he turned around, seeing Geo stand before him.

"Get out of here. I already told you I'm not saying anything."

"Yea, well you might not have a choice. If you really know her, you have to help me stop her, or none of us will exist anymore." Geo said.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Right now, everything is being sucked into a giant black hole; If Xenex is somehow behind this, that means she is too."

"Leave! I don't want to hear about her!" he said as Laplace appeared and formed into blade mode as Solo became Rogue.

"Whether you like it or not, she's connected to you, so if anything happens to this planet, you're responsible too." He said as he quickly became MegaMan.

"Geo, you sure about this?" Mega asked.

"We have no choice."

"Mu Raid!" Rogue jumped as he threw Laplace around at MegaMan; causing some cracking in his armor.

"Barrier200! Swordfighter X! Battle cards activate!" MegaMan said as the arm sword formed and an aura surrounded him.

"Seria is mine to deal with…you aren't involved!" Rogue said as the blade cut through the aura, and his Rogue Fist began to pound into MegaMan's chest and stomach.

"Geo! Hang on!" Mega said as they both hit the ground spinning.

"I should have done this…a long time ago…" Rogue said raising Laplace over MegaMan.

* * *

"Tia, you in here?" Ace asked as he entered their room, finding his lover resting on the bed.

"Hmm…something wrong, Ace?" she asked with a worried look on her face as he walked over.

"Actually… there is…" he said kneeling down to her as she looked in his eyes.

"I have to go help Geo fight…" he said but what cut off.

"No! Are you kidding me, Ace!? Our daughter will be here in 3 months, and you want to go out and get yourself killed again!?" she said crying as he held her close.

"Listen Tia…if I don't go…we may not exist for much longer. I can't stand the thought of losing you two at all, and I know you two couldn't go on without me. But if I stand around and do nothing, all of us won't even be here." He said as she wiped her tears and moved back to look at him.

"I want you to promise me…promise me you'll come back and be the father I need you to be to our baby girl…" she said.

"You know I will…you mean so much more to me than you know." He said kissing her.

"Ok. Now go get ready. Just come home in one piece this time." She smiled.

"I will." He said as he kissed her stomach lightly and walked out and headed down the hall.

"Ace." Said a voice as he looked to see Jack standing there.

"You handle things while we're gone Jack."

"You know she'll be heartbroken if something happens to you." He said as they passed one another and stopped as they stood back to back.

"I know. But I won't let that happen. Take care of your sister until I get back."

* * *

"It's time to end this!" Rogue said as he swung Laplace at MegaMan, only to have it dodged.

"Geo, we've got one shot at this! Let's form that Galaxy Advance!" Mega said.

"Got it!" MegaMan said as he landed on his feet. "SwordFighter 1, 2, 3 and X! Galaxy Advance: Proto Blade X!" he said as a normal sword formed on his arm as the blade itself glowed black and white.

(A/N: Yes, it's a ProtoMan/Blues tribute, just like how the SwordFighter cards were.)

"You think that can stop me?"

"I know it can! Proto-Sonic Slash!" he said as he swung the sword; causing Laplace to revert to his original form, and cracking all of Rogue's armor as he fell to the ground.

"It's over, Solo…" MegaMan said as his wave form canceled as well as Rogue's.

"Grr…"

"Now either you help me to stop Xenex and Seira, or I'll make sure the next time we fight…I won't hold back."

"What? You mean…that wasn't your full strength…!" he said as his eyes widened at the realization that his rival was surpassing him.

"If you want to help, you know where to find me…" Geo said as he transformed again and jumped onto the wave roads, heading for NAXA Central.

* * *

"What do you want?" Seira said in a cold tone as she walked into the gathering room to see Xenex and the other two members.

"Just a small mission…I want you to distract MegaMan while Void makes his final plans."

'What's fighting him going to do for me? He's nothing!" she replied.

"Then it shouldn't be too difficult for you, now will it?"

"Fine…but when I see Solo, he's mine. Stay the hell out of my way." She said as she left the room.

"She's getting too out of control…Why don't we just get rid of her." One of the other figures said.

"Forget that. Our main focus is Void. I've become rather suspicious of Lanix as well lately." The other remarked.

"Don't worry. She isn't a threat. As for Void; let him play his little game. He's only a pawn in a much larger game.

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping Geo…" Sonia said as she looked out on the horizon as she and Ace waited for him to return.

"I'm sure he's fine, Sonia. You don't need to worry." Lyra said to her partner.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure once I'm done with him." Came a voice as Sonia and Ace turned to see Seira.

"It's her!" Lyra said as Ace pulled his Hunter out.

"No sweat. We can take her." He said as he moved to activate it, but it became frozen once Seira snapped her fingers.

"Sorry. Can't have you doing anything reckless." She said as she eyed Sonia.

"We'll see about that." Sonia said as Lyra launched the wave change herself as they became HarpNote.

"I don't have time to play with you." She said forming her Ice Blades once again.

"Guitar Pulse!" HarpNote launched music waves as Seira as they struck her, but she rebounded back to the ground as ice pillars came up from under HarpNote, dodging them just in time, but ripping part of her suit.

"That was a bit too close." She said as she looked at the torn pink part of her main suit, and the black legging as it bled slightly from her exposed skin.

"Next time I won't miss!" she said lunging towards HarpNote.

"Blast Strings!" HarpNote launched her guitar strings as they kept Seira bound together as she struggled to get out.

"Why you…ugh…."

"Sonia!" called MegaMan's voice as he landed by her and Ace.

"What took you so long?" she smiled.

"I'm…not through…!" Seira screamed as she broke the strings binding her; the temperature getting colder as she froze the entire ground, keeping MegaMan, HarpNote and Ace where they stood.

"Come on Acid, wake up!" Ace said hitting his frozen hunter.

"Too…cold…burr…" Acid replied as he froze inside the hunter.

"We'll that's just great…" Ace said.

"I don't care what Xenex says…I'm knocking you out of my way for good…" she said as more ice began to form over all three of them.

"Geo…it's so cold…" HarpNote said as she did her best to keep warm.

"Hang on Dear…" Lyra said, doing her best to attempt keep her best friend warm by generating power.

"Kid, this isn't looking too good…" Mega said.

"I know…but I can't do a thing while I'm like this…we can't even wave transport." MegaMan replied.

Seira summoned three icicles and turned them towards the three.

"They said being pierced in the throat is one of the quickest deaths around. At least you won't suffer." She said as she prepared to fire them, only to have them cut down as Laplace launched himself like a rocket to destroy them.

"What the?" she said as Solo jumped down in front of them.

"Seira…"

"You…" she said drawing her ice blades out once again.

"Do what you want…I'm not going to fight you." Solo said as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Oh? Why's that? Finally realize it's pointless to fight me; especially since I wiped the floor with you just a few hours ago."

"No…because I know that the kind Seira I know…is still within you. Or have you forgotten?" he said as he removed the top part of his outfit to reveal the Mu mark in the middle of his chest as it glowed slightly, then the mark on the top of Seira's breast began to glow.

"You left me for dead! You mean nothing to me anymore! Once I kill you, all that pain will go away, and I'll truly be alive again!" she screamed at him.

"But you mean more to me than you know. I looked forward to ruling with you as my queen once the struggle ended and both our fathers stepped down. Even though we were forced into a royal marriage at a young age…you are the only one I really ever cared about."

"No…you never cared…AHH!" Seira grabbed her head in pain as Solo began to walk over to her, only to have a black shadow knock him back.

"Sorry to cut this touching reunion short." Said a hooded figure as he emerged from the portal he came from.

"You…leave me…" Seira said.

"Sorry. I don't want Xenex chewing me out." He said as he jabbed her neck; knocking her out as he picked her up.

"Seira!"

"So…you're MegaMan…" he said turning to the blue warrior. "Sorry she got out of hand." He said as he snapped his fingers as all the ice melted.

"We need you in one piece after all. Can't have you dyin' on us." He said as he and Seira vanished into the portal.

"Get back here!" Solo said running to it as he landed on the ground; just missing it as it closed.

"Umm…what the heck just happened?" Mega asked as MegaMan and HarpNote cancelled their wave forms.

"I haven't a clue…" Ace added.

"Solo…just what was all that about?" Geo said as he walked up.

It's simple…Mu was once divided, it's people fighting amongst themselves…the only way to end it…was if the heirs of both royal families wed…"

* * *

"So Seira is a princess…" Geo said.

"Wait a second…you don't mean!?" Mega said as the realization hit him.

"Yes…I am the last Prince of Mu." Solo replied.

Mega: How weirder can things get around here?

Geo: I don't know. But we have to go help Cepheus out. We have to get to Planet FM.

Ace: We'll let's get cracking and hit the road!

Acid: Is that supposed to be funny?"

Sonia: Geo…I don't feel too…

Next Time

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch. 3 Struggle in Wave-Space

Geo: Sonia! Sonia! Answer me!

* * *

Well I hope this satisfied you all. Once again, I'm sorry if this story seems rushed, I just feel I'm in bit of a minor writer's block, but that won't stop me from writing. Also, I hope to try and get concept art up soon. I still have some from SL3 that needs finishing, and I haven't done anything in a while because I feel my art is bad, but I'm going to keep trying. If I get to them, they'll probably be posted once I finish Black Hole Crisis, that way I'll have time to concentrate on designing them. That's pretty much it for now until chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember to check out my new poll concerning SL4, plus expect a new lemon story to pop up in the month some time.


	3. Struggle in WaveSpace

BassDS once again with a brand new chapter to Black Hole Crisis. One thing I want to say before you all read is that I will move forward with having a 3-4 year time skip to happen before Star Lovers 4, and I thank you all for voting. Now to thank everyone for your input in these polls I've posted, If you have any questions concerning the entire series and what I plan to do for the future, submit to me your questions, and I shall create a Q&A video for YouTube so I may answer those questions to you all; of course I will create another poll concerning this Q&A idea, so if you decide to submit your questions, I will be happy to answer as many as I can for you all. Now without me bothering you all like always, enjoy the new chapter to the story.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.3 Struggle in Wave-Space

"Looks like that Seira is giving Xenex a hard time." Lanix laughed as he sat down.

"Well what do you expect? Almost dying can cause someone to develop a homicidal personality." Void added in. "Especially if your loved one fails to save you."

"Speaking of Xenex…think he knows about all this?"

"It won't matter. In the end, everything will be swallowed in darkness. Including him." Void finished.

"And what about MegaMan? Chances are he could come here." Lanix replied. "If so, you want me to take him out?"

"No…just toy with him. After all, we should do as Xenex says in testing the boy." Void said with an evil grin.

"Ok then." Lanix replied as he took his hood off; revealing his light-blue hair and grey eyes. "I'm up for a little rumble."

"Just don't break him. After all, I still want to test out my new puppet."

* * *

Solo turned as he placed his shirt back on his body as he looked at them.

"Are you serious, Solo?" Geo said as they looked eye to eye.

"Yes and all the more reason for you to stay out of my way. This is my fight." He said as Laplace covered him and they vanished.

"Looks like we'll have to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Ace said. "At this point, he's capable of anything."

"Anyway, we need to get going. We don't have time to waste." Geo said as he turned to Sonia. "Sonia, you ok?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine, Geo. Don't worry." She said as she struggled to talk a bit.

"Sonia dear, are you sure you're fine?" Lyra asked her.

"Never…been better…" she smiled weakly.

"Ok. Let's get going." He said as he and Ace wave changed and started to head toward the Astro wave-roads as he heard Lyra's voice.

"Geo!"

"Huh?" MegaMan said as he turned to see Lyra and saw Sonia lying down on the ground. "Sonia!" he said running over to her and holding her in his arms.

"My thermal radar is showing me her body is overheating." Acid said as MegaMan held her up.

"Come on! Let's get back to NAXA!" MegaMan said as he looked down at Sonia.

"_Hang on Sonia…" _He thought.

* * *

Xenex stood before Seira as she stood up; trying to fend him off.

"Why won't you let me finish him off!?" she said throwing large ice shards at him as he easily deflected them

"I'm tired of your rebellious attitude. I said as long as you'd help me, I'd let you do as you wish to that Murian. If you keep this up, I'll make sure to kill him before you even get the chance. After that, I'll dispose of you as well."

"Grr…"

"Now then…if you follow through this correctly, he's all yours. I want you to keep an eye on Void and Lanix. Once we learn their motives, Solo is all yours. It's in your best interest to do as I say, if you want the revenge you seek."

"F-fine…" she said reluctantly.

"Good…remember, I saved your life. I can easily take it away." He said kneeling to her ear and whispered it, then left the room grinning.

* * *

"It seems she's developed a massive fever due to hypothermia. I'm doing all I can to keep her body temperature normal." Dr. Goodall said as Sonia rested in the recovery room. 'It seems she's suffering from a cold, but a common cold can't do something like this to the human body."

"No…Sonia…" Geo said as he placed a hand to the glass window of Sonia's room.

"But from the amount of ice Seira made, I'm thinking that makes an even more deadlier cold." Ace said as he looked on.

"Sonia…" Lyra said as Mega put one of his claws on her for reassurance.

"Kid, we need to be going." Mega said to his partner.

"I know…give me a minute." Geo said as he walked into the room and went to Sonia.

"Geo…"

"Hey, don't talk. You need all the rest you can get." He said.

"Please…take…take me with you."

"No. I'm not risking your health, Sonia. And I'm not about to lose you because I let you come along." He replied.

"Please…promise me you'll come back…"

"I promise, Sonia. Don't worry." He said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "You just rest. I'll be back."

"I know you will…" she said as she smiled weakly and he left the room.

"Geo, you going to be ok?" Mega asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Take care of her, Lyra." Geo said.

"I will, Geo." Lyra replied.

"Geo, you sure you're all right?" Mega asked as they headed up to the Astro waves with Acid Ace.

"Yea…I just can't get Sonia off my mind."

"She's a fighter. So don't worry; she'll pull through." Mega added.

"Hang on. We should be near the end soon. After that, we just have to head straight for Planet FM." Acid Ace said as he began to scan the area. "Looks likes we're about 13 miles away if we keep going down this wave road, from what my sensors are telling me."

"Then let's finish this." MegaMan said as they pressed on.

* * *

Queentia sat beside Sonia as she rested; occasionally changing wet rags for her forehead as she watched the girl over.

"How long do you think she'll be like this?" Tia asked Dr. Goodall.

"I can't really tell. She was exposed to a very cold environment due to that girl's power. Even as a wave human, her body couldn't fend off that much low temperature."

"I see." She said turning back to Sonia.

"Geo…" she said as she squirmed and the wet rag slid off her forehead, with Tia picking it back up and wetting it again and placing it on her once again.

"There has to be something we can do. If we just stand by and do nothing, she could die."

"You have a point there." Dr. Goodall said as she walked away. "Lyra, I'd like you help on this." She asked the being.

Tia turned to Lyra. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her. I promise."

"If it will help Sonia, I'll do anything." She nodded and headed out with Dr. Goodall.

"Just hold on a bit longer." Tia said as she moved some of Sonia's hair that obstructed her face.

* * *

"Hey, Geo! Stay focused." Mega said as they hurried along the wave road as they neared Planet FM.

Acid Ace looked over to MegaMan.

"Geo, don't worry. Sonia's strong. She'll make it through this." He said, hoping to help ease Geo's thoughts.

"Yea…" he said as they almost reached the end of the road as thunderbolts began to rain down around them.

"What the?" Mega said as they tried to avoid all the strikes.

"Sorry to cut your cross-galaxy sprint short." Said a voice as a dark portal in front of the two opened.

"Be ready for anything!" Acid Ace said pulling out his blaster gun as a figure walked out from the portal.

"Who are you!?" MegaMan said forming his buster and pointing it to the figure.

"So…you're the one Xenex spoke of…"

"Answer the question!"

"It's Lanix…but there's no point in remembering once that hole swallows everything in its path."

"We'll see about that!" Acid Ace said firing a few shots from his blaster gun as Lanix dodged each one.

"I've only been here forty seconds and you guys are already boring me." He said as he began to have lighting strikes attempt to hit the two of them.

"This guy isn't playing around!" Mega said as they avoided all the bolts.

"You can say that again." Lanix said as he appeared behind Acid Ace and formed a thunderbolt in his hands and damaged his armor as he flew back.

"Ace!" MegaMan yelled as he looked on to Lanix.

"Now that just leaves you and me, blue boy." Lanix said as thunderbolts circled his arm and dashed toward MegaMan.

"Battle Card! Bamboo Edge Sword!" MegaMan formed a sword that gave off a green aura as it met with Lanix's spinning thunderbolts.

"Hehehe. Fell for it." Lanix said as thunderbolts began to rise up from the wave roads like a spike trap as MegaMan broke the attack and jumped away as Acid Ace got up.

"Ace, you ok?" MegaMan asked.

"Yea…never better." He said firing his blaster as it produced leaf cyclones as the spikes rising on the wave roads formed over Lanix to act as a shield.

"Too weak. Xenex is wasting his time with you. Course he's not my boss anymore." He said as he directed even more bolts as they came in contact this time; sending strong shocks into their bodies.

"Ahh!" they both cried out as they feel to the ground.

"I didn't even break a sweat." Lanix said as he walked over to MegaMan and formed a thunderbolt in his hand. "Void said to leave you alive so he can toy with you, but he'll thank me for this later." He said raising the bolt above MegaMan's head as he began to finish him off, only to have a blinding light encircle MegaMan's body.

"What the?" Lanix said as he moved back.

"Mega…What's happening…" MegaMan asked as he stood up and looked at his hands as he felt himself getting stronger.

"I don't know…but I like it!" he replied as they stood before Lanix.

"Whatever you're doing…it won't help you!" he said lunging toward MegaMan as they vanished, then appeared below Lanix's chest as they struck his gut, then jumped back to release a charged shot far stronger than what they normally fired as it hit Lanix directly and he fell to his knees.

"You are through!" MegaMan said as a sword formed on his arm as Lanix formed a new thunder barrier as it gave him enough time to recover as he stood up.

"Ugh…guess I spoke too soon…ok…I'll let Void have his fun. It makes no difference to me…" Lanix said as darkness encircled him and he vanished.

"Mega…just what was that?" MegaMan asked him as the sword faded.

"I don't know, kid." He replied as Acid Ace got up.

"Well…That was fun." Acid Ace said as he gained his balance.

"You ok, Ace?" MegaMan asked.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Ok. We need to move it. We're wasting time." MegaMan replied.

* * *

"Ugh…damn him…" Lanix said as he fell to his knees as he clutched his shoulder.

"I take it that wasn't what you had in mind?" Void smirked as he turned to him.

"Laugh it up…I'd like to see you do any better."

"Is that a challenge? If so, I accept it. I'm sure my new puppet can handle things." Void said.

* * *

"This is…where Cepheus lives?" MegaMan said as they stood before the tall castle.

"No wonder he was so paranoid when his family tried killing him. I dig this place." Mega added.

"Well let's head inside." Acid Ace said as he opened the door; in front of them was the FM King himself.

"It has certainly been a while, Geo Stelar." Cepheus said. "I'm glad we could meet again, my brother from earth."

* * *

Geo: So any clue on how to stop that black hole?

Mega: Simple. We go in and bash that Sirius guy around.

Cepheus: No. First we must find out why Sirius is doing all this."

Ace: Yea, well…I think he might have a say in this.

Next Time

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.4 Sirius Arises

Sirius: Sorry. There will be no bashing for you all today.

* * *

Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember the new poll concerning the Star Lovers Q&A is now up on my profile, so be sure to vote, and if you decide to be part of the video, please submit any questions you have to me in the form of a Private Message via 's service, or just post it in a normal review, and I shall do my best to answer your questions. Now if you all can answer a question for me…I'd like to know exactly what draws you in to my stories. For the past years I've been here, I've been having people enjoy my work, and I'd like to know what drags you into my works. Until the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy the story so far.


	4. Sirius Arises

Once again, we come to a new chapter of Black Hole Crisis. Even though I'm able to upload, I'm not really sure what's going to happen to me next, with graduation nearing, if I can't get a job, I may have to go back to Virginia, which I really don't want to do.

Anyhow, before you begin reading, The submission date for your questions for the Star Lovers Q&A starts now, and you have until the end of the month to submit your questions to me through a private message. I'm hoping to get 20 or more from you all, but if it comes down to it, 10 is good enough for the video I suppose. Also, a new poll for Star Lovers 4 is up in my profile, so check it out, and enjoy the new chapter.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.4 Sirius Arises

"I'm glad we are able to meet again, Geo. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Cepheus said as he sat in is throne.

"Well we've got trouble back home, and from what we've been through, whatever is happening here is possibly connected to what's happening on earth." Geo said as Ace walked up to him.

"Well…that's what troubles me…"

"Why's that?" Ace asked.

"The Black Hole Server is controlled by the being Sirius. It is his dominion. However, he's a wise ruler, and I refuse to believe this can be his doing." Cepheus added.

"Well we have to take the idea he can be working with the guys we faced not long ago." Mega said.

"Yes, Omega-Xis. I admit, we do have to consider that possibility." Cepheus replied.

"Well first thing's first; we have to enter the Black Hole Server and track him down." Ace added.

* * *

"Umm…where…am I?" Sonia said as she began to wake up and saw Lyra and Tia above her.

"Well, your fever's going down. That's good." Tia said as she checked the thermometer in Sonia's mouth.

"Guess the stuff I whipped up worked like a charm." Dr. Goodall said as she walked over to her.

"Wait…where's Geo?" Sonia asked as she coughed lightly.

"Easy now Sonia. Just rest a bit longer." Tia said as Lyra looked to Sonia.

"I'm so glad you're ok…" Lyra said hugging her partner as she cried a bit.

Sonia just smiled as she held her close.

"Your temperature was dangerously high. Mostly due to your fight earlier with that other girl." Dr. Goodall added.

"Seira…" Sonia said, and then a thought hit her. 'Wait! Where's Geo!?" Sonia said trying to get up, but Tia stopped her.

"Sonia, even though your fever is breaking, you're in no condition to go anywhere." She said trying to get the young girl to listen.

"But…"

"You just have to be patient. After all, it's all I have to do right now." She smiled as she felt the baby kick lightly.

"Sonia, please just rest. You need it. Geo would want the same thing." Lyra added.

Sonia reluctantly gave in as she grabbed her hoodie that was folded beside her and pulled out the Hunter VG that Geo has built for her after she had destroyed hers when her dark side was in control of her body.

"I know he means a lot to you." Tia said eyeing the girl.

"More than anything. He actually saved me from myself when we first met…"

"We're alike. We both care for our men. But you're lucky; you have one that's charming. As for Ace, he can really be a bonehead." She laughed a bit. "Even when we were in Dealer."

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Sonia asked as Tia's hand rested on her stomach.

"Not yet. It won't matter what I name her; she'll always be special to me."

"Just seeing you waiting for her to come, makes me wonder what my kids will be like someday once I'm old enough. Both mine and his…"

"Heh. Seems you got it all planned out. You think he'll be up for the job?" Tia asked.

"I know he will. Geo will make a great dad someday." Sonia said as she tried to envision her future family; hoping that one day, it would come true.

* * *

"Look at the size of that thing…" MegaMan said as he and Acid Ace jumped from the broken paths of the wave road as they headed toward the black hole.

"And if we don't take it out, we won't be around to regret it." Acid Ace replied.

"Geo, look. You seeing what I'm seeing?" Mega asked.

"Not a virus around…they must know things are bad here, too." He replied.

"Then that means its smooth sailing!" Mega added as space rocks began hurling towards them as they did their best to avoid them all.

"You were saying?" MegaMan said to him.

"Enough. We need to be prepared. We don't know what's beyond the entrance." Acid said as his sensors found a circuit on one of the wave roads.

"Looks like we can get in without actually getting sucked in through here." Acid Ace said as he switched his blaster into blade mode. "Looks like we'll have to…" he said as he jammed the blade into the circuit; causing it to split open. "Make a small incision."

"Geo, you ready for this?" Mega asked.

"Let's end this as quickly as we can." He said as he jumped in, with Acid Ace following him.

* * *

Void stood as his eyes remained shut as Lanix walked up behind him, then slowly grinned as they opened and turned to him.

"It seems our visitors have arrived." He said.

"Without actually entering the black hole? Impossible!"

"Hmm… I admire their determination to stop us." Void said as a dark corridor opened behind him as Seira entered to join the two.

"Just what are you doing here? Who gave you orders to just barge in!?" Lanix said walking over to her as she formed an icy spike in her hand and knocked him to the ground.

"That's none of your concern. I'm only here to help the plan along." She said, obviously covering up the true purpose to keep an eye on Void and Lanix.

"Very well, but just so you know, that Murian Solo isn't with them at all." Void said as Seira moved the tip of the spike to his throat.

"You say his name in my presence again, don't think twice I won't ram this down your damn throat! That understood!?"

"Yes. Very understood, my dear." Void said as she formed the spike back into her body, and walked away.

"Grr…Do you think Xenex is on to us? That has to be why she's here. She's playing spy for him." Lanix said getting up.

"Once again, you worry too much. After all, that Murian is bound to show up sometime. I'm sure that will keep her occupied."

"Damn. I gotta admit, she's a feisty one." Lanix said as he dusted himself off.

"Now then, back to the situation at hand." Void replied as he grinned evilly.

* * *

"It's so cold…and dark in here…" MegaMan said as he did his best to keep himself warm.

"Just be on your guard." Acid Ace added as they wandered the large area.

"Darn…I can't get anything on my hunter." MegaMan said as he did his best to locate a signal so he could get in contact with Dr. Goodall.

"Ace…I'm picking something up on my sensors…it's faint, but we're close to it. It could be what's controlling the black hole." Acid said to him.

"Roger. Let's get going." He said to MegaMan as they dashed down the long hall; the path getting darker and darker with every step they took, until they came to a large door with cracks in it.

"Looks like we'll have to bust our way through." Mega said.

"Remember, we don't know what's beyond here. Stay on your toes." Acid Ace said as he armed his blaster and aimed at the door, with MegaMan forming his buster on his arm, then they proceeded to shoot the door into data bits as it revealed a throne room with stars actually inhabiting the room.

"What do we have here? Who dares to enter my chamber?" Said a voice as the two looked on.

"Oh? And who's askin'?" Mega retorted.

Suddenly, four gold wired wings appeared from the being's back as he rose from his throne and stood into the light produced by the stars, his white body and blue face shown.

"You dare to insult Sirius, master of all beyond space?" he said as he looked them down.

* * *

"How? How is he so stronger than me?" Solo said as he sat under a waterfall as the water crashed down on his body as he thought of his fight with MegaMan and his earlier encounter with Seira again.

"…" Laplace appeared beside him as his round, yellow eyes stared at his master.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Solo said as he moved one eye open to look down at the EM being.

Laplace said nothing as Solo looked down to his hand and summoned his old sword he once used before he encountered Laplace.

"Even if I used Mu Ultima…I doubt I'd even stand a chance…"

"What if I agreed to give you the power you need to destroy MegaMan?" called a voice as Solo stood out from under the waterfall, looking to see who it was.

"Show yourself, damn it!" Solo said as Laplace transformed and he held both swords in his hands.

"No wonder Seira despises you so much for not saving her. You can be so selfish." Called the voice as a dark portal opened in front of Solo, with Xenex walking out of the black void.

"You again!" Solo said angrily as he transformed into Rogue.

"Easy now…I'm just here to help you. You want to rid yourself of MegaMan, don't you?" he said.

"First of all, I can eliminate MegaMan with my own power! I don't need any help!" he said throwing his Laplace blade toward him, only for Xenex to simply repel it with a flip of his arm.

"That toy cannot harm me. It's a futile effort." Xenex replied.

"I didn't mean to let Seira fall! Believe me, I tried!"

"So you admit you were weak then? No wonder you haven't defeated MegaMan. You've been a weakling since that day. Even Seira knows it."

"Tell me what you did to her…" Rogue said as he fused his swords to form Mu Ultima. "Tell me what you did to Seira!"

"I don't see why I should trouble you in your final hour. After all, everything will soon be swallowed in darkness by the black hole. And besides, as soon as I succeed, I'll eliminate her. To be honest, she means nothing to me. Just another pawn in my game."

"Damn you!" Rogue said as he charged at Xenex, only for his head to be grabbed by Xenex's hand, and threw him into the waterfall's rocky wall.

"You should have seen her…barely clinging to her pitiful life, turning to me for salvation when I found her. It brought me so much pleasure to see her in pain."

"Ugh…sick bastard…" Rogue said as he fell off and landed into the water.

"She was so weak…it was easy for me to bend her to my will, to do as I wished."

"I'll make you pay for what you did to her!"

"Excuse me, but she ended up this way because of you. Now she's directing her pain to you, and believe me, she won't stop until she kills you." He said as the portal formed and he walked toward it.

"Like I said…I'll handle MegaMan myself…and I'll get Seira back!"

"Hmph. You couldn't even harm me. What hope do you have of actually defeating MegaMan?" Xenex smiled as he vanished.

His wave change dissolved as Solo did what he could to stand up.

"You're right…I may not defeat MegaMan…but I will get Seira back…"

* * *

"Those things are sharp!" Mega said as Sirius launched gold boomerangs from his wings as they covered the area; cutting the suit parts of MegaMan and Acid Ace's wave form.

"Acid Blaster: Sniper mode!" Acid Ace held his blaster gun as a sight opened up on top as he caught Sirius in its crosshairs, then fired 5 blasts at hit.

Sirius just floated there as the blasts hit him right on target, but not a scratch was made on him.

"Sorry, but was that suppose to hurt me?" he smiled as his wings detached from his body and formed 3 lasers, then proceeded to fire at them in all directions.

"Battle Card: Barrier!" MegaMan knelt down as a barrier formed over him and Acid Ace as they waited for the shots to die down.

"Geo, you got any ideas?" Mega asked.

"All I can think of is a frontal assault. But what chance do we have of that working?"

"All we can do is try." Acid Ace said firing a few more shots.

"Well we need something with enough punch to do some serious damage." Mega added.

"Hmm…in that case…I have to use the Acid Break…"

"Ace, you almost died last time! It's too risky to use!" MegaMan said.

"Yea, but remember, everyone is at risk, even Sonia." He said as his armor began to change colors, and soon returned to white as his arm stayed black and red.

"Ace…"

"Don't worry…I've been training my body up so I can't fall victim to its aftereffects." He said. "Listen, I'll damage him with this, then you run in and finish him off, ok?" Acid Ace said.

"Got it." MegaMan said as he activated a SwordFighter X card in his hunter as it formed on his arm.

"Whatever you are planning, I assure you it shall fail." Sirius said as he fired more lasers as they jumped out from behind the rubble that had be caused earlier in the struggle as Acid Ace raced towards Sirius with his arm glowing brighter.

"Acid Break!!!!!!!!!" he formed his hand into a fist and managed to destroy his lasers and struck his chest, but then rebounded him back to the floor.

"Geo! Now!"

MegaMan appeared from behind him and swung the blade as hard as he could, striking Sirius' torso as he felt the pain, but then grabbed MegaMan and threw him up into the ceiling.

"Feeble urchin…I will not die so easily…" he said covering his wound as MegaMan fell from the ceiling and straight onto the floor.

"Ugh…Geo!!!!!!!!!" Acid Ace said as he stood up the best he could to check him out.

'This game is way overdue for a victor…I'll end you both right here and now…" Sirius said as he raised his hand up and formed a huge orb of power within his hand.

* * *

"He's actually going to do it?" Lanix said watching the battle.

"Hmph. Of course he's going to kill MegaMan." Void said as he looked on at the situation. "Sirius follows my every command…like every puppet should." He smirked.

* * *

MegaMan: Everything we throw at him…he bounces back at us…

Acid Ace: I hate to say it, but we're running out of options here.

Sirius: What made you so foolish enough to challenge me?

Next Time:

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.5 Cutting the Strings

Void: Seems my fun is about to end.

MegaMan: I feel odd…what is this massive power I'm feeling?

* * *

Well I hope this chapter ended up suiting you all. I think I can get Black Hole Crisis to last about 3 more chapters, then I'll take a small break to iron out all the loose details for Star Lovers 4 and try and fit all the random scenarios I have into creating the story, then I'll see what I'll do next, as I already have an idea of what to do. I practically have it all planned out really. Remember to submit your questions in a PM, and check out the new poll in my profile, and hopefully I can try and get some concept art up, as I never got around to finishing the art for Star Lovers 3, but I'll try and see what I can pull off, so just hold on until chapter 5 makes its way online.


	5. Cutting the Strings

BassDS back again, and I'm officially done with school for good, which means I should have more time to get caught up and write. Now if I get a job, that's a different story. Anyhow, Ch.5 is done, and I've also posted 3 polls I'd like for you all to vote on in my Profile page, so please swing by there and vote in them. But like I said, I'm completely done with school, so that should give me more time to write and draw. Anyhow, I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had it half competed, but my flash drive got stolen, so I had to redo the entire chapter from scratch. But either way, I hope you all enjoy it.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.5 Cutting the Strings

"This has been fun, but it's time to finish this!" Sirius said as he formed a huge mass of energy in the palm of his hand as MegaMan struggled to get up.

"Geo! Get out of there!" Acid Ace said as another one of Sirius' wings struck him in the chest and canceled his wave change with Acid.

"I can't move…ugh…"

"I do admit that it's been fun, but now the best thing you can do…" he said as the mass grew more. " Is lie down and die!" he cried out as he threw it down at MegaMan.

"Hang on kid!" Mega said as MegaMan's body glowed bright; the Star Blazer armor forming on his body just as it made contact with the energy blast.

"AHHHH!" he cried out as he felt tremendous pain rush throughout his entire body.

"Now for the finishing touch!" Sirius said as he shot smaller beams at the energy mass, making it more powerful.

"_I can't…die like this…my family and friends need me…Sonia needs me…"_ He though as he opened his eyes amidst the pain he was feeling as the mass of energy began to recede into his armor, growing smaller by the second.

"What…what is this?" Sirius said as he attacked more, but when the beams struck the shrinking mass of power, it reflected the blows in a crescent-like shape as it struck him.

The energy mass faded into MegaMan's body, and the Star Blazer's armor fell to the ground, only to show sleeker parts in their place.

"So Sirius, you still want to play?" MegaMan said as he vanished, then appeared behind him as he kicked Sirius directly in his back.

"Why you…" Sirius said as he struggled to rise.

"Geo…" Ace said as he looked at the sight before him.

"I don't understand how this is possible. My sensor is showing me his power is gradually increasing." Acid added.

"Accel Strike!" MegaMan said as his body glowed white and he rammed his body into Sirius, sending him through the ceiling of the room.

"Guh…I won't be done in…by an urchin like you! I refuse to allow that!" Sirius cried out.

* * *

"This damn kid is going to ruin everything!" Lanix said as he looked on at the battle within the vortex that stood before him and Void.

"So?" Void looked at him.

"The point is, your little puppet is losing, and we've come too far to let the insurgence against Xenex fail this easily. I'm taking that kid out! He's too much of a threat to us!" Lanix said as he ripped open a portal and left the room.

"Good riddance to you, then." Void smirked. "Now all that's left is her…"

* * *

"_I can't sleep…I'm too worried about Geo if I know he's out there fighting." _Sonia thought as she lay in bed; her hunter next to her with Lyra sleeping soundly.

She rose up from her bed and grabbed her hunter as she slid her trademark pink hoodie on her, then slowly headed out the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" came a voice as Sonia turned around to see Tia standing there with the look of a mother, as if her child has stolen cookies before dinner.

"Tia…I know what you're going to say, but I don't really care." She said gripping her arm. "I can't stand the fact that Geo is out there, putting is life on the line while I stay here and do nothing."

"Mmm…Sonia? What's wrong?" Lyra asked as she started to wake up.

"Sonia, if you went out there in your condition, you'd be jeopardizing his and Ace's mission. Geo can't concentrate if you're out there. If he did what he could to protect you, he'd lose his life." Tia said.

"Sonia, she's right. Please…listen to reason." Lyra said to her partner, now aware of the situation.

"That's why…I want to go…" she said staring up at the woman. "I want to show Geo I can hold my own; that he doesn't always need to protect and worry about me." She said moving her hand to her chest. "I want to be the one to protect him…and nothing you say will make me change my mind about going!" She finished as tears started to form in her eyes.

"_Nothing I say is going to change her mind…she's as stubborn as I was…" _Tia thought as she witnessed the look of determination in Sonia's eyes.

"Just go before anyone notices you're gone." Tia said as she turned away back to her room.

"Thank you, Tia…" Sonia said as she headed towards WAZA's exit.

"I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes…" she spoke.

"Sonia, are you sure you want to do this?" Lyra asked her friend.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile now, Lyra…I want to help Geo in any way I can…he's all…that I have left…" she said.

"I'm always with you, Sonia. I've never left your side, and I'm not starting anytime soon." Lyra smiled.

"Thanks, Lyr…" she said wiping a tear away. "Transcode 004: HarpNote!" Sonia's body vanished in a bright light as she came out in her wave changed state as she landed on the wave roads.

"Come on, Lyra. There's only one way to go, and that's the Astro Roads." HarpNote said as he dashed along.

"_Hold on, Geo…I won't be long…" _HarpNote thought.

* * *

"How dare…you strike me, you worthless nothing! Sirius falls to no one!" Sirius cried out as his damaged wings formed into their laser mode as they fired at MegaMan.

"I'm getting tired of these games, Sirius!" MegaMan said as he grabbed each blast into the palm of his hand and neutralized it. "What's gotten into you in the first place?"

"All I desire is to rule everything I see; I will become the greatest entity this universe has ever seen…and especially won't allow you to stand in my way of that conquest!" Sirius yelled out.

"Then allow me to end this charade." Came a voice as Sirius was hit by a dozen lightning strikes.

"Who…gahh…dares such…insolence?" Sirius groaned out as Lanix appeared from the dark portal.

"That'd be me…and since you're jeopardizing our plans, I'm putting you out of commission. But I'll spare you for now. That kid's my real target." Lanix said kicking Sirius in the face and knocked the being unconscious.

"Now then…It's time to wipe you out of the picture." Lanix said forming thunderbolts in his hands as he looked onto MegaMan.

"Oh please…what should I explain the details when you'll be dead soon, anyway?"

"Don't toy with me, Lanix! Spill it!" MegaMan said as his buster formed and aimed it at Lanix.

"My, aren't we the demanding type?" he chuckled.

"Stop playing games!" MegaMan said, more than ready to fire.

"The plan was to control Sirius, just like one of those little toys you see in those puppet shows. Once we had control of him and the Black Hole Server, it was only a matter of time until you came up after him once your planet was in danger."

"So what's the point?" Ace said as he stood up the best he could, and then wave changed into Acid Ace.

"Simple, once we had you and Sirius within our grasps, we were going to set you two loose and annihilate Xenex for us." Lanix said point his finger at MegaMan.

"We?" Mega asked.

"Void. He's my partner in anarchy. But now that you overpowered Sirius, it seems like we have to abandon that plan. It's best to put you down before you get out of hand." Lanix grinned as he formed another thunderbolt in his other hand.

"Ace, take Sirius and get out of here…" MegaMan said.

"You sure, Geo?" he replied as he got Sirius on his shoulder.

"I got it covered! Now go!" he said firing his buster at the wall to create an opening.

"Come on, Ace. Geo can handle this." Acid said to his partner.

"I hope you're right." Acid Ace said as he leaped through the opening.

"Ready to tango?" Lanix grinned as lightning began to strike in the room. "You're in for a shocking defeat, I'm afraid."

* * *

"Sonia, we're close to the Black Hole Server…I can feel all the waves it's pulling in being assimilated." Lyra said as she and HarpNote approached the black hole.

"But how are we going to get it is what I want to know. I can't think of anything." HarpNote said as she heard a familiar voice.

"This isn't a playground for little girls. You'd be better off turning back." HarpNote turned around to see Rogue standing there.

"Excuse me; I can hold my own in battle, thank you very much." HarpNote retorted.

"Oh really? Could've sworn I knocked you flat back in the Bermuda Maze." Rogue said as he materialized the Laplace Blade in his hand and channeled his power into it, and then swung it as it created a tear in space. "I've got something to take care of." He said as he approached the opening.

"Solo…tell me…what will you do, when you find her?" HarpNote said as she came to the conclusion of why he was there.

"That's none of your concern…" he said standing still.

"I know how you feel…what you're going through. She's all that you have left of your people. She is to you, what Geo is to me, isn't she?" HarpNote said, knowing she hit a touchy nerve.

"…" Laplace remained silent as always.

"Just shut up and hurry before this thing closes." He said entering the tear as HarpNote followed.

"Sonia…are you sure that was a good idea?" Lyra asked.

"Deep down, Lyra, as much as he tries to hate bonds…one still exists around him. No matter how much he says he despises bonds and feelings; it's still inside him." HarpNote said as the tear closed up behind her.

* * *

"C'mon, that all you got, kid?" Lanix said as he used his thunderbolts like darts to chip away at MegaMan's armor.

"Geo, stay frosty." Mega said.

"Ugh…What's it look like I'm doing?" he said as Lanix kicked him in his ribs, sending him to the other side of the room.

"Allow me to answer that: you're getting your butt handed to you, and you're going on a one way trip to hell, hahaha!" Lanix said firing more thunderbolts at MegaMan, followed by a strike of lightning.

"GAHHHH!" MegaMan cried out as he felt his body being hit with the raw power of the lightning.

"Now then, let me put you out of your painful misery…nice and quick!" Lanix raised one of his thunderbolt blades and small knifes with the blades covered in electricity appeared around him.

"No…we can't…lose…" MegaMan said, trying t get to his feet.

"Nice knowin' ya, kid, but this party's gotta end! HAHAHA!" Lanix said as the electric knifes launched at MegaMan.

* * *

HarpNote: Geo! Are you ok!

MegaMan: Sonia…what are you doing here…

HarpNote: It's my turn to protect you now, Geo!

Lanix: Aww…What's a little girl gonna do against me?

HarpNote: More than you know.

Next Time:

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.6 Heart of Ice

Rogue: Seira…It's time for me to make up for what I failed to do. I will save you!

Seira: I don't need saving, Solo. All I need is making you suffer the pain I feel!

* * *

Well now that we have this out of the way, I can get cracking on chapter 6. Just keep in mind I'm looking for a job, and if I get it, that'll affect my timetable a bit. It shouldn't because all I'm looking for is part-time, but I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5, and chapter 6 shouldn't take long. Remember to check out the polls on my profile, and I'll talk to you all again when chapter 6 comes around.


	6. Heart of Ice

BassDS once again, and I'm happy to bring you Chapter 6 of Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis. One thing I want to say before you all read, is that I have a special announcement. First, Star Lovers 4 should begin around the beginning of September. I expect to have this story done by the end of the month if looking for a job doesn't interfere. But that's only half the news. I'm happy to announce that on December 12, Star Lovers: Final Mix will make its debut with the first two chapters to kick off the Final Mix saga. As you know, two years ago, I attempted to rewrite Star Lovers 1 under the name Star Lovers: Re-write. Now fast-forward to two year today, and I can see that name was really crappy, aside from the fact that Re-Write was doomed, but after thinking about it, I've decided to move forward with my plan, and take a page out of Tetsuya Nomura's book and rechristen the complete rewrites as the Star Lovers Final Mix series, and by the projects end, the Final Mix stories will in turn be the true installments of the Star Lovers series. Like I said before, consider the original SL1, 2 and 3, along with the upcoming SL4 as rough drafts. I hope this all pleases you, and after you're done, I've posted a new poll in my profile. So feel free to vote. Now enjoy the chapter, everybody.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.6 Heart of Ice

"Yea…I'm gonna enjoy this…" Lanix grinned as he aimed the floating bolt of lightning at MegaMan, ready to skewer him on sight.

"Geo, we gotta move!" Mega exclaimed.

"Ugh…what's it look like I'm trying to do?" he said struggling to move.

"Hang on, Geo!" Acid Ace called out as he tried heading over to him as he placed Sirius out of harm's way, only to get thrashed by the blast of electricity Lanix fired at him.

"I'll handle you next…" he grinned as he turned his attention back to MegaMan. "Nice knowing you, kid!" he laughed manically and let the bolts loose.

"This…is it…" MegaMan said as he shut his eyes, but he didn't feel any pain at all. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rogue holding up a barrier made by his EM fist.

"You are pathetic as always…" Rogue said coldly as he absorbed the electricity into his hand.

"Rogue…" MegaMan said looking on at him.

"Geo! Are you alright?" HarpNote said landing next to him with concern in her eyes.

"Sonia…what are you doing here? You should be…resting." He said as she helped him up.

"Not now. Let's hurry and get you out of here." she said as a pink aura surrounded them and vanished.

"Aw c'mon, what the hell! That was a perfect kill I had!" Lanix said angrily.

"You…are going to give me some answers…and I want them NOW!" Rogue said as Mu Ultima appeared in his hand.

"Heh…so you're that Solo guy Seira talks about…she wants to rub you out herself. Well, not a chance that I'm giving her that pleasure." He said as his static blades formed in his hands.

"Trust me, today is not a good day to get on my bad side…" Rogue said as he slashed at Lanix, forcing the static blades to break easily due to Mu Ultima's ability to drain the blade's powers.

"Ugh!" Lanix said as pain ran through his body.

"You aren't even a challenge!" Rogue said as he proceeded to pummel away at Lanix's chest, using enough power to knock him back into the walls.

"Man…that's smarts." He said as Rogue began to walk over to him.

"When I'm done with you, you'll know real pain…" Rogue said as he inched closer, only for Lanix to jump back at him.

"It's gonna take more that a weak Murian to kill me! Hahah!" he laughed as he ripped his coat off, leaving the upper part of his body bare.

"You really want to play the hard way…don't you?" Rogue looked him down.

* * *

"Sonia…what are you doing here? You're in no condition to be up walking around."

"Because…I can't stand the thought of doing nothing while you're out there possibly getting yourself killed…now just lay down and rest." She said propping him up against a wall as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Sonia…" he said looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'll heal you in no time…just rest now."

"That goes for you too, mutt." Lyra said to Mega.

"Yea, yea…you broken harp." Mega said under his breath.

"I'm just glad to see you ok. You really gave me a scare earlier." MegaMan said moving his hand to caress the side of her face.

"Then let me make it up for worrying you." HarpNote said as she moved down to his face as they kissed gentle.

"Think I'm going to be sick." Mega said in disgust.

"Shut it, Mutt." She said, slapping him on the head.

"Yea…" MegaMan said as their lips parted. "That definitely make up."

HarpNote materialized a few recovery cards as they sank into his chest, healing his wounds as his strength became renewed.

"Thanks, Sonia." He said as she helped him up. "Now…" he said, but she cut him off.

"Geo, I know what you're going to say, but I'm not going to leave, so you can forget about it.

"Guess I have no choice then. I just hope that someday, our kids don't turn out with your stubborn attitude." He laughed at the joke.

"Kids…" HarpNote said blushing bright red.

"I'm only kidding, Sonia. Just a friendly joke…" he said smiling, then a serious look took over as he turned away. "We've got a mission to complete. Let's stop this thing." He said walking down the corridor.

"Children…that's a future…worth fighting for to me…" she smiled as the blushing subsided and followed after MegaMan.

* * *

"Now answer me! Where is Seira!" Rogue said grabbing Lanix's neck and held him up against the wall.

"Heh…why would I tell you that? I'm having too much fun with you since she's not here to ruin it." He choked a bit.

"Grrr…Don't screw with me!" he said throwing Lanix to the ground violently.

"Ugh…you got some damn guts, kid…to be able to manhandle me like that…" Lanix said as he stood up, and another thunderbolt formed in his hand. "Once I get rid of you, me and good ol' Void can knock that Xenex right off his high-horse. After that, the universe will be just a walk in the park…" he grinned.

"If you're even alive to begin such plans." Said a female voice, then out of nowhere, a large icicle shot in the air and impaled Lanix right in his chest.

"Wha…what the hell…" he said coughing up blood as he fell to his knees.

"Your little plans are ending here…now why don't you die, you treasonous snake…" Seira said as she appeared behind Lanix and forced the icicle to exit his chest as he grabbed the small gaping hole it made, then with one last breath, Lanix turned to meet her in the eyes.

"Damn…you take the term Ice Princess…to a whole new level…" he smirked and fell to the ground, and his body began to dissolve until no trace of him was left.

"Now that he's out of the way…" she said as she stepped on the spot where Lanix once was. "I've got a long score to settle with you, Solo…" she glared at him.

"Seira…you truly don't remember…do you?"

"Oh, I remember…I remember how you left me to fall to my death when Mu was plummeted into the sea! You left me to die, Solo!" she screamed angrily.

"That's not true…I tried to pull you back up when you fell in that crevice…You meant everything to me…and you still are…"

"Shut up!" she said again as tears fell from her eyes. "I've had enough of your worthless lies…once you're gone…I'll truly be free…I'll have my redemption!" she said as she formed a disfigured sword of ice in her hand.

"Don't you get it! Xenex has been lying to you this whole time! He's corrupted your mind! Think clearly…" Rogue said to her.

"Just shut up and let's end this…" she said tearing the sleeves of her torn coat off.

"Then I guess…I'm just going to have to knock some sense into you…" he said as Mu Ultima vanished with the Laplace blade replacing it. He then tossed it in the air as he cancelled his wave change, then caught the blade in his hand once again as the bindings on his shirt undid themselves as his chest shown, then the Mu mark taking shape on it.

"I'll use all the royal blood I have within me…to make you understand you're being fooled."

"Why bother? It's going to get you nowhere!" she said as she dashed toward him as their blades struck each other.

"_Hang on, Laplace…I need you to hold this form as long as you possibly can…" _Solo thought.

"…" the blade said as always.

"I'm going…to erase you from my life for good…" Seira said as the Mu mark atop her breast glowed through her grey tank top.

Solo broke the hold their swords got into, then proceeded to try landing a blow on her, hoping the Laplace Blade's power would drain her of energy.

"You…" Seira said as spiked pillars of ice rose from the ground and attempted to skewer Solo.

"I'll make you understand…I promise…" he said as he dodged the spikes, then began to cut through them and eliminate them as a death hazard.

"Why won't you die…die, damn you!" she said ramming the tip of her sword in the ground, causing the floor to encase itself in a sheet of ice.

"I've got no choice at this point…Transcode: 002! Rogue!" he called out as he took form in his wave being state.

"Give up Solo…I'm not quitting…not by a long shot…now just die already!" she said as she formed more icicle spears and launched them at Rogue as they began to cut through his suit and graze his skin.

"Don't you get it yet…" he said. "I'll endure any pain I must take…if it means having you back…" he said weakly.

"Then I hope you enjoy the pain you'll feel when I kill you." She said slamming the tip of the ice sword again, causing the sheet of ice to crack slightly.

"_Laplace…listen, we've got only one shot left…" _Rogue thought as his Mu mark glowed brightly, and he began channeling everything he could into the blade.

"What…what are you doing?" Seira said.

"I told you…I'd do what I could to make you see the truth…that I did try to save you…so I'll do what I can to make you remember…even if I have to die…" he smiled as his visor and helmet cracked and broke apart.

'Wait…stop…you'll kill us both…" she said with fear.

"What's wrong…I thought a princess with a heart of ice…wasn't afraid of death…" he smiled as he slammed the blade down onto the ice, sending a red wave of power that struck Seira and knocked her back to the floor.

"This…this can't be…" she said as she fell to the floor; her white hair covering her face as her ice sword breaking into pieces.

"Heh…at least…I did what I could…" Solo said looking over to her.

"How…how could I lose…" she said, not being able to move her body at all.

"….! ….! ….!" Came a bunch of noises from Laplace as he motioned for Solo to look, he saw the crack of ice Seira was laying on begin to break even more.

"Ugh…Seira…" Solo said using his arms to try to get over to her in time.

"Ahhhh!" Seira screamed as she began to plummet down, but grabbed onto a piece of ice that lodged itself in the side of the opening.

"Hang on…" Solo said crawling over the best he could, then lowered his hand down to her, despite his body being in a weakened state. "Seira…grab my hand! Please!" Solo cried out as Seira's eyes met with his.

"_I…I remember…" _Seira thought as she began to see a vision of the last time something like this happened. She was able to see a younger Solo extending his hand to reach hers as he grabbed it. Then she remembered her hand had slipped and she remembered nothing else as she came back to reality.

"Seira…please…" he groaned out, trying to reach her.

"S…Solo…" she said as she used her other hand to grab his.

"I promise…I won't let go…I refuse to lose you again…" he said as he felt the strain on his body.

"Solo, please…let me go, or we'll both fall!"

"If I can't save you…then I'm prepared to join you in death." He said as he strained again and felt a pain in his arm.

"Solo!"

"…!" came the noise from Laplace as he rammed himself into Solo's arm, causing it to take its wave change state, giving him enough energy to slowly pull her back up.

"I've got you…" he said taking her other arm as he yanked her body from the crevice and she landed atop him; both breathing heavily from the near-death experience.

"Are you ok, Seira?" he asked as his red eyes met with her violet eyes.

"Solo…I remember it all…" she said looking to him.

"It's ok…from now on, I'll protect you with my life, know that I know you're alive…" he smiled as he inched closer to her to have their lips meet, Seira's white-ice hair fading into its original blue color.

(Aww…I didn't know Solo could be a romantic. *snickers evilly*)

"We're together again…forever…" she replied as she laced her hand in his.

* * *

"Charge Shot!" MegaMan cried as he fired at the large door in his and HarpNote way as they entered the final room.

"Come on out, coward! Quit hidin'!" Mega barked.

"Oh, I'm not sure coward is the correct word for me." Said a voice as Void appeared before the two.

"Doesn't matter, pal, we're taking you down!" HarpNote said as she readied herself.

"I dare you to try…after all, I'm not a coward at all…more of an executioner quite honestly." He said as a doubled ended scythe appeared in his hand. "And I believe today is your execution date." He grinned.

* * *

MegaMan: What the heck is this guy made of? I'm not even landing a scratch on him!

HarpNote: There has to be something we're not thinking of…

Void: Well while you two are thinking, you won't mind if I slowly cut the life out of you, do you? Hahah!

Next Time:

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch. 7 Grave Requiem

Void: I love seeing others die. It brings a smile to my face.

MegaMan: Sorry Void! No one's dying today but you!

I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter, and now we're heading into the final two chapters. Plus with everything I revealed earlier, I hope it gets you all pumped up and excited. Remember, Star Lover 4 is scheduled to release around the beginning of September, and Star Lovers: Final Mix will take off on December 12th. So remember to leave a review, and make sure to vote on the poll, and if you want, private message me about the poll, and I'll be happy to reply. Stay gold, everyone.


	7. Grave Requiem

BassDS here, and now it's time to bring an end to Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis. Just a reminder, I won't start on Star Lovers 4 until October, that way I have time to sort all the ideas I have for it out, and I have a new poll relating to SL4 in my profile, and to also help things out hopefully, you can now follow me on Twitter. I'll be using it for personal stuff, but I'll also use it to make announcements, so I will have a link to my page in my profile, so if you are a part of the Twitter community, feel free to search me up and follow me, as I'll use it to make updates, as I've said before. But for now, enjoy the finale of Black Hole Crisis.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

Ch.7 Grave Requiem

"I…never expected things to fall apart this easily. But even without Lanix, It's no problem. To be quite honest, he would have been nothing but dead weight." Void spoke as he approached the two.

"You're just…cold hearted…" HarpNote said.

"Sorry, don't have one." He smirked then lunged at her, only for MegaMan to generate an arm shield as he jump in the way to protect her.

"Sonia, get out of here! I'll handle this creep!" he said as he turned his face to her.

"But Geo…I can't…"

"Don't worry about me…I'll be back. I promise." He grinned.

"Ok…" she said looking at him. "Let's go, Lyra!" she added as she bolted out of the room.

"Isn't that touching?" Void smiled as MegaMan's shield released itself to blow him back.

"Mega, I'm getting really sick of this guy." MegaMan said to his partner.

"I couldn't agree more!" Mega replied.

"Not bad…not bad at all." Void said as he jumped at them again spinning his scythe.

"That was a close one…" MegaMan said as he dodged the swing and looked down to see a cut in his suit.

"Why do you put your death off? Why don't you embrace it?" Void said turning to him.

"Unlike you…I have something to live for, and believe me; I don't plan on dying any time soon."

"Ah…I see…" Void grinned. "That girl… Well no matter, I'll wipe her out at the same time I eliminate your pitiful planet." He said.

"You leave Sonia alone!" MegaMan said as he lunged at Void. "Battle card: Swordfighter X x2!" he called out as the two blades formed on his arms and they met with Void's scythe.

"Oh…seems I've touched a nerve…" he grinned.

"Shut up!" MegaMan said breaking the hold their weapons were in as he jumped back.

"Very touchy, indeed." Void said throwing his scythe like a boomerang at them, only for them to duck fast enough and avoid getting their heads cut off.

"Geo, we're getting nowhere and fast…we need to think of something!" Mega said.

"Got any ideas?"

"Going buck-wild is always an option."

"That's your solution to everything…" MegaMan said dodging another one of the scythe swings.

"Dare you to dodge this!" Void said as he swung again, this time damaging the VG-Hunter arm on MegaMan.

"Gah!" Mega and Geo screamed out in pain as they fell to their knees.

"Once the prey is weakened, it makes the kill all the more easy." Void said rising the scythe over MegaMan's head and as he swung down, MegaMan's body began to glow as he moved a hand to the shaft of the scythe and broke it in two.

"What the?" Void said backing off as MegaMan stood up and his Star Blazer armor appeared on his body.

"Still want to fight?" MegaMan said staring Void down.

"Now what do you think my answer is?" he replied as he grabbed the two parts of the scythe in both of his hands. "You've just given me a better chance of inflicting bodily harm."

MegaMan vanished and appeared in front of Void, grabbing his neck and throwing him to the other side of the room, then appeared before him again and began to rapidly pound at his chest.

"Gah…" Void groaned out as the blows connected with him.

"Want some more?" MegaMan said kicking Void into the air, then dashing upward to have his fist meet Void's jaw.

"Had enough, or do you want some more!" MegaMan said kicking Void back to the ground, and fired his buster through him as he crashed down into the rubble.

MegaMan landed as he panted heavily and looked down at Void.

"Ugh…what the hell…" Void said dropping his scythes as he gripped the opening wounds in pain.

"Never…get on my bad side. Your game is over, Void." MegaMan said turning to face him.

"Heheh…hahaha! Oh, if you only realized what you've done!" Void laughed like a maniac as he turned to him.

"This guy is nuttier than Luna." Mega said.

"Thanks to you striking me down like that…I can now become one with the black hole! And soon, I'll swallow everything up you hold dear…your planet, your friends and family, and her. Soon everything in the universe shall fade from existence… I thank you, MegaMan…I wouldn't be able to achieve this goal without your help. I planned to control the black hole myself, but this idea of becoming part of one is even more pleasing." Void grinned as his body dispersed and the dark aura he left behind began to merge with the black hole.

"Geo, I think now would be a good time to make a run for it!" Mega said as the place began to shake violently.

"For once, we agree on something." MegaMan said as he dashed out as everything began to crumble.

* * *

"Solo…what's happening?" Seira said as the place continued to shake.

"It doesn't matter. I'm getting you out of here." he said as they saw HarpNote as she met up with them in the collapsing hallway.

"Umm…do I know you?" HarpNote asked as she saw Seira, but not knowing it was her due to her true hair color.

"Just shut up and get her out of here." Solo said as he knelt down to get Seira off of his back.

"Solo, what about you?" she said worriedly.

"Just get to safety, Seira." Solo said, which then earned a 'What the Hell' look from HarpNote.

"Take her and get going!" Solo said as he transformed into Rogue, then slashed Laplace in the air, creating another rip. "That'll get you back to Earth, now go!" Rogue said looking at the two girls.

"R…right…" HarpNote said placing Seira on her back as she jumped through; the rip closing behind her.

Rogue watched as it closed up, and then ran down the hall as he met up with MegaMan along the way.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." He said.

"Can we do this another time? This place is falling apart!" MegaMan said as Rogue created another rip that through them out into space as they saw the black hole begin to spin faster.

"We have to stop it…but how…?" MegaMan said as he looked on.

"We…need to strike the core of it." Came a voice as they turned to see Sirius being held up by Acid Ace.

"Sirius, you ok?" MegaMan asked.

"I'm fine…but you need to strike at the heart of the hole… if you do that, the Black Hole Server will effectively shut down and crash." He said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Rogue said.

"You don't! Hahaha!" a voice boomed as the head of a dragon poked out of the hole, along with four claws.

"What the! It looks like that Crimson Dragon we bashed in before!" Mega said looking on.

"Yes…my black hole absorbed what remained of that terrible beast…I knew what it was responsible for and I did what I could to seal it away for good." Sirius said.

"Well that little plan seems to have backfired in your face." The voice spoke again as the beast roared. "I now have even more power than before thanks to the Crimson Dragon's remnants…galaxies shall fall, and Xenex will be no more. All shall bow down to Dragovoid!"

"He did it…Void actually merged with the Black Hole Server…" MegaMan said looking on as smaller black holes appeared around the main hole.

"Then I'm guessing he's the heart now." Rogue said as Laplace formed in his hand once again.

"Ace, you get Sirius back to Planet FM. We'll handle things here." MegaMan said.

"Got it." He said pulling out his blaster rifle and tossed it to MegaMan. "It might come in handy." He said.

"Thanks, Ace." He said as the two quickly vacated the area.

"You think you two actually stand a chance against me? You're going to make me die of laughter. Heh…whatever, it's your funerals." Dragovoid said as laser blasts shot out of the small black holes as the two attempted to dodge them.

"If that's how you want to play, then fine by me." MegaMan said racing toward Dragovoid.

"I'd like to see you try…" he said as more dragon heads came through the smaller holes as one of them caught MegaMan in his mouth and attempted to crush him.

"Ugh…" MegaMan said as he placed his hands on the roof of the dragon head's mouth, trying to keep it from coming down to crush him, only for Rogue to come in and cut the head off from the neck as it dispersed into data.

"Why don't you eat this!" Rogue said as his broad sword formed in his hand and merged it with Laplace, creating Mu Ultima once again as he poured his energy into it. "Mu Raid!" he cried out and threw the blade as it cut through more of the dragon necks until it returned to his hand.

"Black Death!" Dragovoid called as all the dragon mouths fired a single blast that hit Rogue directly on contact.

"Gah…" Rogue said taking the hit.

"Rogue!" MegaMan cried out as he broke free from one of the dragon mouths.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Dragovoid said firing more blasts at him as MegaMan quickly dodged it.

"He has to have a weak spot…but where?" MegaMan said as he hid behind a big space rock to take a moment to reflect everything.

"You can hide…but you will die…" Dragovoid said as it roared.

"Hmm…maybe…we can use Ace's blaster to find the core of that thing…If we know where it is, we can probably destroy him from the inside." MegaMan said pulling the blaster out.

"Do we have anything that can even wipe him out completely?" Mega asked.

"We'd have to destroy the Star Blazer and use all its power on the core…"

"And what about us?" Mega asked him.

"That'll just be a chance we'll have to take…" MegaMan said as wires moved from the armor on his wrist and plugged in to the blaster's panel.

"Come out wherever you are…" Dragovoid chuckled as MegaMan aimed the blaster from behind the rock as it began to use its homing radar to find its target.

"Right there, inside its head…" MegaMan said as his finger moved to the trigger.

"Hey, dragon face! I'm still alive!" Rogue said as he swung the Laplace blade and caught it on the neck, distracting the main head.

"Now!" MegaMan said as the charged blast hit the head and cracked open, revealing the core inside of it.

"Gah!" Dragovoid growled out as MegaMan raced into its head.

"Rogue! Keep distracting him!" MegaMan said.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing!" Rogue said fending off the main head, as well as the other ones.

"Mega, there it is!" MegaMan said as he ran to the core, only to get ensnared by gray cords that held him from moving.

"I don't think so…" the core spoke as it glowed.

"Grr…"

"Soon, worlds will fall before me, and there's nothing that can get in my way!" it said as the cords started to squeeze MegaMan.

"AHHH!" he cried out in pain.

"If it means anything to you, you've performed a good show. Too bad it was all for naught."

"Sorry…but I'm not finished yet!" MegaMan said as the armor glowed and the cords disintegrated, then all the power moved into MegaMan's hand as it shone even more.

"What are you doing!"

"What's it look like to you!" MegaMan said racing to the core as he placed his hand on it and crushed it, enveloping the entire area in light as his armor slowly began to delete itself, and outside, light ripped through all the dragon heads as their data became unstable and started to delete themselves as Rogue backed away while he could, as the vortex exploded in a strong burst of light.

"What…just happened?" Rogue said as the light died down and he surveyed the data clusters that were left.

"…" Laplace remained silent as they floated among the destruction, coming across a passed out MegaMan.

"Typical…" Rogue muttered.

* * *

"They did it." Sirius said as he began to heal his wounds.

"As I expected from MegaMan." Cepheus said.

"Sirius, what will you do now?" Ace asked as he helped him up.

"I will rebuild my server, of course. But I shall be far out of anyone's reach, so that the server and I will not be used as weapons."

"Then all I can do is wish you good luck, my friend." Cepheus said extending his hand.

"I'll need it, but I should be thanking you. If it weren't for MegaMan when you called him here, I would have destroyed many without myself knowing." He said as he turned to Ace. And I should thank you for helping me escape." He smiled.

"Heh, don't worry about it." Ace said as he and Acid wave changed.

"We were glad to help, even if the circumstance threatened our home." Acid added.

"Again, many apologies." Sirius said.

"Before I forget; give this to MegaMan." Cepheus said handing Acid Ace a card.

"Will do." Acid Ace said Sirius opened up a portal for him.

"Give my thanks to MegaMan as well." Sirius said.

"I got it." Acid Ace said entering the portal.

* * *

One week later:

"Nuh…" Geo moaned as he slowly woke up, finding himself on a hospital bed, then looked down a bit to see Sonia sleeping with in a chair and partially on the bed sleeping.

"About time you came to." Said a voice in a hushed tone as Geo looked up to see his parents.

"Mom…Dad…"

"Like your father; always rushing into things." Hope said quietly.

"Oh…" Geo said feeling his hand in Sonia's

"She's been by your side since you got here." Hope smiled as she watched the young girl sleep.

"We'll just head out for now." His dad said to him as he and Hope left the room.

Geo slowly moved his hand from Sonia's as he brushed it against her smooth face.

"Come on, time to wake up, beautiful…" Geo said as Sonia began to stir.

"Mmm…Geo…?" Sonia said sleepily as he vision slowly began to become clear, then her eyes widened. "Geo!" Sonia cried as she got up and hugged him tightly.

"Oww! Sonia, easy. I'm still bruised there!" he yelped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." She said moving her hand to her mouth.

"What happened?"

"Solo found you after you destroyed that black hole…"

"Oh…that's right…I tried to kamikaze it…" he said, then his face met with a slap from Sonia's hand. "ow!"

"Don't you ever do something like that again! You hear me!" Sonia said crying in his chest.

"Sorry I got you all worried, Sonia…" he said moving her head up to kiss her forehead, then she moved in to have their lips meet.

"Ow! That stings!" a voice came from Geo's Hunter as he looked in to see Lyra tending to Mega's wounds.

"Then maybe that will teach you to try something as stupid as what you did." Lyra said changing the wave patches that she made to absorb corrupt data.

"Hey, it was Geo's idea; not mine!"

"Quiet, mutt. I still need to fix a few things."

"Ugh…"

"Well, nice to see you back with us." Ace said as he and Tia entered the room.

"You doing ok, Geo?" Tia asked.

"A few bruises here and there, but nothing serious that I know of." He replied.

"Cepheus wanted me to give this to you." Ace said handling him the card he received from him as a projection of the FM King appeared.

"Geo Stelar, I thank you for all you have done, and I hope to repay the favor someday. You have saved the galaxy, and to start, I will immediately do what I can to find info of this group you have spoken of. Once again, Planet AM and FM thanks you." He said as the projection ended.

"That's right…Xenex is still out there somewhere…" Ace said.

"But we'll be ready for him." Geo said staring out the window.

* * *

"Solo…what will you do now?" Seira asked as the wind blew gently against the two as they sat atop a building.

"That insect Xenex is still alive…I'm going to make sure he'd never have crossed me…and using you like a toy." Solo said clenching his fist, but Seira broke it and snaked her hand in his.

"Just be with me for now…" she said kissing him gently. "I have you back, and I don't want to lose you again."

Solo turned to look into her deep purple eyes, then sighed.

"Fine, you win…" he said as she kissed him again and he held her close.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of the traitors. What's next?" One of the hooded figures asked Xenex.

"Nothing now…everything isn't right yet…we must wait."

"Wait? For what?" the other asked.

"The gate cannot be open yet…we still need MegaMan's power, but due to young Sonia Strumm's new power, the portion of her power I obtained from her darkness… it is insufficient." Xenex said as he formed a card containing the sample he obtained from Dark Sonia and crushed it. "We'll wait for their powers to mature even more…pick it when they are ripe."

"Is there anything else?" the other asked.

"Even with the powers from those two…the universal seal on the gate will not open until all the planets are aligned. That won't happen for another four years…Once all those requirements are fulfilled…" Xenex said with a grin.

Star Lovers: Black Hole Crisis

END

* * *

Black Hole Crisis is over, so now unfortunately, you all will have to wait a bit before Star Lovers 4 comes out. Like I said, I need some time to sort a lot of my ideas for it now, but I also need a break, since I'm currently in the middle of getting a job, and in my current situation, I'm in dire need of one, so I hope you all can understand that. Remember, I have a new poll in my profile relating to SL4, and a link to my Twitter if you all want to follow me on there, as I hope to use it to make announcements. Figured I might as well, seeing how popular this series has become over almost 4 years. Hope you all enjoyed BHC, and hope you all eagerly await for SL4. BassDS logging out.


End file.
